Overpower
by Addictionsweet
Summary: I really love this pairing :'D Enjoy and leave some review


Mikasa hands was on his shoulder trying to push him away. Her face was bright red. She was struggling to escape. As far she remembered, she walking to the dining hall when suddenly Eren grabbed her hand and push her against the wall. Before she could say anything, she felt his lips was on top of her.

"St.. Stop.. Eren..", Mikasa grip his shirt. Eren ignored every words that come out of her mouth and continue kissing her. He likes it when she couldn't fight it. She always win everything over him but now he got the upper hand. He knows how Mikasa is weak with his kisses.

He bite her lower lips and parted away. Eren keeps his hands around her waist as she starting to lose her balance. Mikasa was gasping for air.

"You-!", Mikasa saw Eren smug smile. She know that smile. The smile of victory. She wants to punch that smug face.

"Let's go or we'll be late for dinner.", Eren hold her hand gently and they walked to the dining hall. Mikasa pulled her hand out of his grasp as soon as they arrived in front of the dining hall.

Armin notice something when Mikasa and Eren walked in. Mikasa face was frowned and she isn't smiling at all. More like anger than sadness while Eren was grinning to his ears. Mikasa sit next to Armin. Armin feels something was off.

"Did you guys fight again?"

Eren looked at Armin and keeps on grinning, "Of course not."

"Eren just being a jerk and I hate him.", Mikasa was pissed seeing his grin. Eren let out a small laugh.

"Okay.. Clearly you did something to her. What did you do?"

"What? What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong.. I just kis-", Eren was cut off with the sound of Mikasa spoon fell down on the floor.

"Sorry. I drop my spoon.", Mikasa pick up her spoon and act as if nothing happened. She was clearly holding her dissatisfaction.

"Come on, Mikasa. What are you so angry about? It was just a kis-"

"Can we not have this conversation?", Mikasa glared at him. Her eyes was shooting fire. Although he was happy he have something he could win over her but Mikasa glared startled him. Eren quickly lowered his head and start eating.

Armin who was watching both of them decided to stay quiet. Maybe asking question now is not a good time. The three of them end up eating their dinner quietly.

* * *

><p>As soon Mikasa finish her food, she quickly exit the dining hall leaving Eren and Armin looking at each other. Usually she would wait for them to finished up and went back together but today, her mood wasn't good.<p>

"You should do something about that", Armin break the silent.

"I know", Eren stand up and chase after Mikasa. Armin shakes his head and smile. 'Love birds'.

"Mikasa! Wait up!".

Mikasa didn't even look back and keep on walking. She doesn't feel like talking to him. Eren run in front of her and block her way. Mikasa cross her arms and glare at him, "What do you want?". Her voice was harsh.

"I.. I just want to talk."

"I don't.", Mikasa push him away and walked pass him.

"What wrong with you? Why are you so angry? It was just a kiss."

Mikasa stopped. "Is that it? Is that what you think? Is everything was a game to you? Do you ever think about someone else?"

"What? What are you talking about? It was just a kiss. Don't be so upset about it."

Mikasa bite her lips, "You might think it was just that but I… I don't like it. I don't like it when you used my weakness over me!"

"What? Does your pride hurt that bad because I overpower you over something?"

Mikasa startled. Her expression changed. She felt her tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"Ah..", Eren just realized he said something that he shouldn't have. "I'm sorry.. I.. I didn't mean it that way."

Mikasa took a deep breath in. Her heart ache. "Is that it? It's about overpowering me? All this time, it was just about you.. win something over me? Is that it?"

"No.. That's not it.. I just-"

"Hey Eren.. Do you even love me?". Eren was surprised with her question. He never expect she would questioned that. Of course he loves her. She was his world. She was her everything.

His silence starting to ripped her heart apart.

"If that was your intention all along… I don't want to be with you anymore.. Let's just forget this thing ever happen.. Let's just stay friend.. Just like when we start this relationship.." Mikasa couldn't hold back her tears. She turn around and start running.

Before she could get far, Eren grab her hands.

"Wait! It's not like that!"

"Let me go!", Her tears starting to roll down on her cheek.

"Mikasa! Listen to me!"

"No! I don't want to listen to anything! Let me go!", Mikasa was literally screaming and try to free her hand from his grip.

"Mikasa! If you not going to listen to me, I'm going to make you!" Eren grab her face and pulled in for a kiss. Mikasa eyes widen.

* * *

><p>'Pang!', Eren was shocked. He hold his right cheek.<p>

"I'm not your toy!", Mikasa scream and run away.

Eren froze in place. He can't believe Mikasa slap him. He stare blankly at the floor. He hit the wall next to him. He saw it in her eyes, he have hurt her. Eren leans against the wall and sit down. He place his head on his knee. "I'm such an idiot.."

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks and Mikasa still doesn't say a word. Everytime they passed by each other, she would ignored him. She ignored him as much as she can. Although deep down she starting to miss his warmth.<p>

Mikasa was sweating when she woke up that morning. Her head feel heavy. She touch her forehead. It was burning. However, she decided to let it be. She doesn't want a small fever stopping her from going to the class.

Armin noticed Mikasa isn't feeling well.

"Mikasa, are you okay? You don't look so good..", Armin asked with a concern look.

"I'm fine. Just a slight fever."

During class, they were divided into a group of two. Mikasa was paired up with Armin.

"Are you sure you okay?"

"I'm fine. My head feels a little heavy but I'm fine. Don't worry.", Mikasa give him a small smile try to convinced him that she was okay.

There were walking to the library when suddenly Mikasa collapsed.

"Mikasa!", Armin grabbed her and placed his hands on top of her forehead.

"Mikasa! You're burning. "

"Arlert! What going on?", Levi walk towards him.

"Levi-heichou! Mikasa. She have a fever. Her forehead was burning"

Levi place his hand on her forehead

"Oi brat! If you know you have a fever, why the heck are you here? You should be resting in your room Tch!"

Mikasa couldn't argue with him. Her head feels so heavy.

"Arlert! Go find Hanji. Ask that shitty glasses to come to the infirmary room now!"

"Y.. Yes, sir!"

Mikasa feels her body being lift. Levi carried her to the infirmary.

"Next time if you're not feeling well, just rest in your room."

* * *

><p>Mikasa wake up with Armin sitting next to her bed reading his books.<p>

"Armin.."

"You awake? How are you feeling?"

"Better than this morning."

"You should tell me if you're not feeling well. Next time, make sure you tell me"

Mikasa nod and smile, "I will"

There was a knock on the door. Mikasa smile disappeared as soon she saw Eren enter the room.

"Erm.. I'm gonna go. Have a good rest."

"No.", Mikasa grab Armin sleeve before he could stand up.

"Mikasa?"

"I don't want to see him..", Mikasa frown.

"You mean Eren? Erm.. You will be fine.", Armin ruffles her hair.

Mikasa let him go. She doesn't have a choice anyway. Armin pat Eren shoulder and close the door.

Mikasa turn her head to the side avoiding looking at him. Eren walked closer and sit on the chair that Armin sat just now.

"Err.. I heard you collapse because of your fever." Mikasa stay silent.

"I want to talk to you. I want to clear things up."

"I don't want to hear anything from you. Please leave."

"No! You going to listen to me whether you like it or not!", Eren grab her hand and hold both of her wrist tightly.

"Let me go!"

"Are you really going to fight me when you in this situation?"

"So what! Are you going to overpower me again now since I don't have much energy to fight back?"

"I will if I have to."

Mikasa start to pull her hand from his grip. "I hate you! What do you even want from me!"

"Why are you pushing me away? Could you just sit still and listen to me ?"

"No! I don't want to!", Mikasa scream.

"Stop it.. Stop.. I don't want to listen to anything.. I had enough.. I care about you, Eren.. I.. I love you..". Eren loosen his grip.

"I want to be with you.. I want to stay by your side.. I want to protect you.. but you.. from the very beginning.. all you want to do is overpowering me. It hurts.. It hurts so bad.. If you never love me.. stop.. stop it.. I don't want to be with you if your only intention was overpowering me.. I don't want it.. if every.. everything we did together was just a ticket for you to play around with my feelings.. I hate it.. I'll stop comparing you with anyone.. I'll stop comparing you with myself. I'll stop care about you.. if that what you want..", Her tears won't stop. She let herself cry in front of him.

"You're an idiot!", Eren pulled her and passionately kiss her lips. His kiss brings chill down to her spine. Her knees start to get weak. Mikasa push his shoulder and keeps on hitting his back trying to escape. She hate it when he kiss her like that. She hate it when he kiss her to overpower her.

Eren let go of her lips. "I hate-!", before she could finish her words, he kiss her again. She hates it. She really.. hate it.. In the end, she give in. She closes her eyes and stop moving. Her tears keeps on rolling down on her cheeks. She give up. Her heart already broken in pieces. She hates him..

Eren slowly move his lips away from hers. He gently place his hand on top of her mouth before she could say anything. Eren stare into her eyes.

"Please listen to me.. From the start, I never want to overpower you. I know you're strong. In fact you're humanity second strongest soldier. I'm aware of that but somehow, I've gotten greedy. I want more. I hate the fact that you always the one who save me, you're the one who protect me.. I want to protect you too. Because of that, I.. I want something to prove that you're not always the one who can overpower me. That's why.. I.. I force those kisses on you. That was the only thing that you couldn't fight back..", Mikasa touches his hand that was covering her mouth.

"But.. one thing for sure.. everything that we did together wasn't a lie. All those kisses wasn't a lie. Mikasa.. I love you.. I love you with all of my heart. You're not a toy. You never were."

She wrap her arms around his neck and cry loudly on his shoulder. Eren hugs her tightly.

" I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. I love you.. I.. love you.. Eren...", Mikasa sobbing.

"I love you, Mikasa.", Eren loosen his hugs and kiss gently under her eyes. He wipes her tears and smile.

In one swift move, Mikasa pulled his shirt collar and kiss his lips. Eren was startle. He wasn't expect Mikasa to make a move on him. Mikasa deepen her kiss. Eren lick her lips as their lips parted.

"I thought you didn't like it", Eren gently caressing her cheek.

Mikasa blush. She leans in and rest her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Eren.".

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mikasa. How are you feeling ?", Armin bumped into Mikasa at the hallway.<p>

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. My fever completely gone.", Mikasa said with a smile.

"You look quite happy today.", Armin raise one of his eyebrow.

Mikasa giggle, "I'm going to visit someone in his room. He was sulking when he find out that I was paired up with Jean for training this afternoon"

Armin laugh. "That's Eren for sure. Well then, see you later"

Mikasa give Armin a big smile and wave at him before she walks to Eren room.

* * *

><p>"Are you still sulking?", Mikasa close the door and leans on it.<p>

Eren pout, "I'm not sulking"

"Yeah, right."

"I don't like it that Jean always get to paired up with you. I feel like he's one step forward than me."

Mikasa laugh, "Want to hear something that could make you feel better?"

"What?"

Eren was sitting on his bed when Mikasa come closer and straddle him. She stare into his eyes. She leans in and whisper to his ears,

"Only you can overpower me"

She nibble on his ears. Eren smile widely. It tickles. Eren pulled her head down and kiss her gently.


End file.
